Why? (Walten x Tinky Winky)
by shygirl2009
Summary: (Following up the game Slendytubbies 3) It was his mission to collect all the custards to find the cure and end the nightmare except as he got half of the custards, he was ambushed and taken by one of the monsters and was expected to be killed...but soon found himself being cared for by a monster that was known to kill anyone it came across. Why...? (Cross posting to Wattpad)
1. AN

**This will be nearly basing on the game, like the summary says so yeah**

**Also this will be a slow burn, like a buildup of the ship so it won't be romantic at first, maybe it will in the middle so yeah and also I'm making it where Walten will find the cure towards the end so yeah and also I might make some mistakes towards the headcannon of the fandom so yeah sorry**

**And also, the tubbies will have humanoid figures, but will short fur covering their bodies and having their ears and tails so yeah that's the best imagine I can explain to you guys**

**Also this will be Rated M just to make sure**

**I think that's all I need to say...idk *shrugs***

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the book**


	2. Chapter one

**The first few chapters will be slow so just a heads up**

**Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter one

Low creaking sound echoed throughout the air as he was walking through the open field with his camera in hand. _'Its too quiet'_ he thought with a frown as he looked around the field, using the night vision feature while his ears slightly twitches, trying to pick up any stray sound.

_'Wait...I think I see one'_ he thought as he saw a small speak through the lens and started to jog towards it._ 'I hope that I'm one step closer to collecting all the custards so I can contact the military and soon start on the cure'_ he thought with hope as he was halfway through the open field.

Then he suddenly stopped when he felt chills going down his spine and his fur slightly sticking up at the sudden ominous feeling. _'What the...'_ he thought as he stiffly looked around, trying to figure out where the ominous feeling coming from. Then he used his camera to see if there was anything within the darkness and suddenly gasp when he saw something running at him and felt his heart skip a beat in fear when he saw who it was.

_'No!'_ he quickly turned around and started running and slightly flinched when he heard a screeching scream at the distance behind him. _'I hope I can outrun him' _he panicky thought as he pushed himself to move faster, clenching the camera tightly. Then he made a mistake by looking back, "Ack!" he suddenly tripped by his own feet and hit the ground hard, feeling some of the gravel and dirt scrap his knees and elbows. "Ngh..." he groan out, clenching his eyes shut at the pain, but slowly pushed them back as he moved to his knees to get to his feet, but let out a gasp of pain when he felt something roughly pressed against his back, pushing him back down on the ground, on his stomach and something pinning him on the ground.

"G-Get off" he groan out as he tried to push the person off of himself, but simply heard a low growl from behind and soon felt hands grip his hair before instantly feeling pain on his forehead and soon everything became dark.

The person watched the white tubby become limp with emotionless eyes and moved his hands down to the white tubby's neck and wrapped his hands around them to strangle the tubby beneath him, but for some reason, his hands didn't move.

Letting out a confused growl, he stared down at the tubby for a few moments before removing his hands, standing up and swiftly picked the unconscious tubby up and throwing him over his own shoulders and started heading back to the house with a slight curious feeling appearing in the back of his mind.


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two

The first thing Walten noticed when he woke up was the pain in his head as well as the pain on his hands and elbows.

Letting out a low pained groan, he slowly opened his eyes and slightly smacked his lips, feeling them a bit dry. _'What...happened?'_ he asked himself as he slowly moved his hand to his forehead, slightly rubbing it, barely feeling something rubbing against his hand and blinking a few times to get rid of the blurriness.

After the blurriness disappeared, Walten soon found himself staring at the metal ceiling which confused him for a few seconds before widening his eyes, recognizing where he was and quickly sat up only to let out a wince when he felt intense pain in his head.

"Ngh!" he groan out, tightly gripping his head as he painfully waited for the pain to pass. Then his ear picked up a soft growl to his left causing him to tense up and slowly turn to the growl and froze in fear.

Sitting in the dark corner while blankly staring at him was the purple tubby, Tinky Winky, but for some reason he looked different now that Walten got a closer look.

Tinky's purple fur was a shade darker and his face was dark gray while his eyes was glowing blood red with the whites replaced with black. The thing that Walten noticed the most was the faint black tear-like marks on his cheeks and a bit of black substance dripping from the cover of his mouth.

Tinky Winky noticed that he was being stared and let out a light warning growl which Walten quickly looked away. _'What's going on?'_ Walten asked himself as he slowly looked at his surroundings, trying to avoid staring at Tinky Winky, _'Why...didn't he kill me when he had the chance?'_ he slowly added as he took the risk by looking back to the purple tubby, this time he didn't growl at the white tubby.

_'He should have attacked me...'_ he thought before shaking his head and looked over himself and found that the palm of his hands and elbows were tightly bandaged which surprised him. _'Who...did he do this?'_ he thought surprised before looking back up to the purple tubby.

"Um...T-Tinky Winky?" Walten hesitantly asked which the purple tubby stared at Walten with an intense stare which caused Walten to almost look away, but forced himself to stare back. "D-Did you do this?" Walten asked while showing Tinky Winky the bandages, slightly hoping that the purple tubby would answer.

Tinky Winky blankly stared at the white tubby for a few minutes before he slowly nodded, surprising Walten._ 'He can understand me! Maybe...' _he thought before shaking his head and soon started to get up but quickly stopped when he heard Tinky Winky letting out a louder growl.

"Sorry...sorry" Walten quickly apologized, laying back down. _'I don't know why he doesn't want me to move...but might as well listen if it let me survive longer'_ the white tubby thought with a sigh before getting comfortable and slowly fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three

As Walten was asleep, blissfully unaware of the real world, the purple tubby was staring at the sleeping tubby with an analytical glint.

He's been trying to figure out why he couldn't kill the white tubby and it had frustrated him to no end. He had no trouble hunting the white tubby down, but when he was about to do the final kill, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Tinky Winky let out a low growl of frustration and started clawing at his knees, not caring about the blood seeping out and glared at the floor. Then he growled louder before moving to his feet, walked to the sleeping tubby and carefully moved over him, not waking the white tubby up and stared down at his sleeping face.

Staring down for a few seconds, Tinky Winky silently moved his hand up and lightly dragged his bloodied claw along the side of the smaller tubby's neck, slightly staining the white fur. Repeating it for a few more seconds, the movement stopped and Tinky Winky lightly pressed the tip of his claw against the middle of Walten's neck, trying to force himself to push the claw in to piece the skin underneath the fur...but his hand simply didn't move, frustrating the purple tubby and pulled away from the other's neck and got off of the sleeping tubby.

Shaking his head, Tinky Winky decided to leave the house to clear his head a bit.

Xxxxx

Letting out a soft tired moan, Walten slowly woke up slightly glad that the intense pain had faded away to where he could ignore it.

_'I'm glad for that'_ he thought as he slightly rubbed his forehead while slowly sitting up. "At least I don't feel tired anymore" he mutters to himself before opening his eyes and was surprised to find himself alone. "Where did he..." he trailed off as he looked around, trying to find the purple tubby.

"This could be my chance to escape" he told himself before slowly getting out of bed, wincing a bit from the sudden dizziness which lasted for a few seconds before everything became clear. _'Now where is my bag and hat'_ he thought as he search around for his stuff until he found them and looked inside his bag after he placed his hat on.

"I'm surprised that he put my camera inside" Walten said to himself as he pulled his camera out, placed his bag over his shoulder and turned the camera on. "Let's get out of here before Tinky Winky comes back" he quietly commented before quickly leaving the place, now focusing on his mission.


	5. Chapter four

**Enjoy**

Chapter four

After nearly twenty minutes, Tinky Winky finally came back with a clearer head yet not one step closer to the reason why.

While he was clearing his head, the purple tubby was also making sure that none of the other monsters were nearby since he doesn't want to lose the white tubby, for some reasons unknown. Tinky Winky had gotten lucky to only encounter the green tubby with a chainsaw and had managed to lead him away from the house.

Even though Dipsy was the least aggressive tubby out of all of the monsters, Tinky Winky still doesn't trust them.

The purple tubby silently walked inside the house and instantly turn to the bed before freezing up when he saw that it was empty. He blankly stared at the empty bed for a few moments before slowly clenching his fists, his claws slowly drawing blood as he expression changed from blank to furious rage.

Xxxxxx

"Mm!" Walten looked back when he heard an ear-piercing screech that echoed throughout the forest. "Damn it, he found out" he mutters to himself before gripping the strap of his backpack and started moving again, hoping to escape the forest.

Truly, Walten had hope to make it out of the forest before Tinky Winky realize that he was missing, but it didn't happen and now the white tubby have to watch his back to make sure that he wasn't caught and Walten doesn't want to think of what the purple tubby might do to him.

His ears are always twitching from listening to every noise that came from the trees and his own footsteps which was slowly making his heart slowly beat faster from the intensity.

_'There!'_ Walten's eyes light up when he saw the mountain up ahead before stopping, know that there are two paths to take.

"Up the mountain or through the cave?" Walten asked himself as he looked back and forth, trying to decide which was the safest to take.

Though he couldn't decide fast enough when he jumped, hearing the screeching getting dangerously close and when he looked back, Walten saw the purple tubby running towards him with a furious expression making his heartbeat stop for a second.

_'Shit!' _Walten looked away and started running at full speed, deciding to head to the mountains, thinking that the cold might stop Tinky Winky.

"AHHH!" Walten quickly ran faster, hearing the screech getting deadly closer, _'I need to do something!'_ he thought before quickly remembering that his camera have a flashlight before making a quick decide that might either work or not.

Walten instantly stopped and turned around to face Tinky Winky and moved his camera up at the purple tubby and turned on the light, instantly blinding the other.

Tinky Winky instantly reacted by screeching out in surprise and his pupils nearly disappeared from the sudden light and quickly turned away from Walten, covering his eyes to get rid of the white spots.

Taking the opportunity, Walten quickly ran off, running towards the mountains, successfully escaping.

Xxxxx

When Tinky Winky finally got rid of the white spots, he uncovered his eyes and let out a low growl, angry that the white tubby had escaped and felt a small bit of fear when he saw that the other tubby had escaped to the mountains and quickly followed behind.

**"Need to find him"**


	6. Chapter five

**Enjoy**

Chapter five

_'So cold' _Walten thought as he was rubbing his arms, trying to keep himself warm as he was walking through the snow that reached up to his ankles.

He was right since he didn't see Tinky Winky behind him which he was glad._ 'Hopefully he'll be alright'_ Walten couldn't help but think that, finding himself worried for the purple tubby.

Walten shivers more before curling up even more before stopping when he stepped on something smooth and extremely cold. When he looked down, he saw that he stepped on the edge of the frozen lake.

"I-I think t-that the e-exit is on t-the other s-side" Walten commented before looking back down on the ice, slightly testing the durability. _'It should be safe enough' _he thought since it would take too long to walk around the large lake and was taking a risk in crossing it.

Walten let out a yelp when he slipped a bit from the smooth surface before quickly settling himself. "Okay...take baby steps" Walten told himself as he was slowly walking across the frozen surface, being careful of not slipping and possibly breaking the ice.

When he was halfway across, his left ear suddenly twitched when he picked up a faint roaring in the distance.

_'What was that?'_ he thought feeling dread slowly building up in his chest. Then he knew that he doesn't want to stick around to find out and quickens his pace, temporarily forgetting about the slippery surface and only managed to make it a few steps when he suddenly lost his footing and fell down, harshly hitting the hard ice, slamming his chin on the surface which he instantly tasted blood in his mouth.

"Fuck..." Walten managed to groan out through his teeth as he pushed himself up, rubbing his jawline to get rid of some of the pain and spat out some blood, staining the ice. Then he heard the same roaring sound, but closer and when Walten looked back, he could barely make out a shadowy figure at the edge of the lake.

_'Did the infected custard really do that'_ Walten asked himself as he could make out how big the figure out though the falling snow before turning away. _'I hope the ice is sturdy enough'_ he thought as he shakily got to his feet and started moving.

**CRACK**

Walten panicky looked back to see the figure running towards him and looked down to see some cracks forming on the ice. _'Shit' _he panicked and soon started to run.

"ACK!" Walten let out a yell when he suddenly fell through the ice, but barely managed to grip the edge, keeping his head above water, but was instantly hit with the sudden change in temperature and the numbing feeling. _'Need to get out before I get hypothermia'_ Walten told himself as he slowly starting to pull himself up, his whole body violently shaking from the coldness by both the water and the wind.

_'No no no'_ he started to panic when he started seeing black spots before panicking even more when he heard a familiar screech. _'he managed to follow me here!?'_ he thought and in his carelessness, he lost his grip and soon plunged into the cold darkness, barely had time to take a deep breath.

_'Don't...black out...'_ Walten tried to keep himself awake and he was slowly swimming up to the surface, but found himself slowly sinking as the freezing numbing feeling slowly disappeared before slowly blacking out.

Xxxxxx

The purple tubby was intensely staring at the surface, waiting for the white tubby to appear, but seconds soon turned into minutes and Tinky Winky found himself becoming worried and gripped the edge of the ice for a moment before making a split decision and suddenly leaped into the freezing water.

He only felt the cold for a moment before it went away and started swimming down, his eyes quickly swaying left and right in hopes of catching a glimpse of the white tubby.

Quickly seeing a white blur, Tinky Winky started pushing himself towards it and saw that it was the white tubby and swam towards the unconscious tubby, wrapping his arm around his waist and started swimming up to the surface.

Letting out a gasp, Tinky Winky easily pulled himself out of the water and out of danger before placing Walten on the snow, watching for any movement. A few moments had passed when he finally saw Walten's chest slowly moving before standing up, picking Walten up bridal style and started heading back to the forest, quickly picking up his pace as he felt the white tubby violently shaking from the freezing cold.


	7. Chapter six

**Enjoy**

Chapter six

Walten suddenly woke up, coughing and gasping for air thinking that he was still trapped at the freezing lake.

He struggled for a few minutes until his brain finally caught up of where he was and slowly stopped, now panting.

_'What...happened?' _Walten asked himself before slowly realizing that he wasn't cold anymore and having something soft and warm wrapped around himself.

"Ngh" he groan out, feeling his tongue throbbing a bit from the pain and about to reach up to rub his jawline when he heard a low growl behind him, tensing up and slowly looked behind to see glowing red eyes staring back.

"Tinky Winky!" Walten cried out in surprise and instinctively jumped back making the purple tubby growl louder and pulled Walten closer.

"Wha..." Walten blinks a few times in surprise at the action and looked down to see that he was wrapped in four blankets and Tinky Winky's arms wrapped around him, keeping him warm.

_'How...did he save me?'_ he thought as his tensed body slowly became relaxed, slightly enjoying the warmness. _'Why?'_ that was the last thought that ran through his mind before Walten slowly fell asleep, unconsciously snuggling up against the purple tubby.

Xxxxx

Walten didn't know how long it had passed since he fell asleep, but when he finally woke up once more, he noticed that the cold feeling was gone and replaced with the warm feeling and the pain on his tongue had faded away.

"Mm..." Walten let out a tired moan before snuggling closer to the warmth, curling up a bit.

The peaceful moment was soon interrupted when Walten noticed that the warmth he was snuggling on, started to move a bit which he opened his eyes to finally see that he was laying on Tinky Winky's chest.

"Mm!" Walten's face turned bright red and quickly sat up, embarrassed that he was snuggling against the purple tubby. Though as soon as Walten had pulled away, Tinky Winky let out a growl, sounding like he was displeased before pulling Walten close, making the white tubby blush even more from the action.

"Tinky Winky?" Walten hesitantly asked as he looked up, seeing the purple tubby staring down at a curious expression which made Walten curious at the change of heart. "Um...did you help me?" Walten asked while mentally slapping himself for asking such a ridiculous question. But to his surprise, Tinky Winky slowly nodded at his question and placed his hand against Walten's head, placing him against his own chest.

_'This is very strange yet very interesting'_ Walten thought. _'He acts like he really cares about me...but that shouldn't be possible'_ he frowns a bit, _'From what I seen from the others, he should have killed me at the beginning or left me to freeze back at the mountain...wait'_ Walten suddenly remembered the other monster that he saw and sneak a glance up at the purple tubby. _'How did he defeat the other monster?'_ he asked himself while biting his bottom lip to stop himself from asking before looking away.

_'I should at least observe this, but I need to make it to the satellite station and call the military...and maybe I could bring Tinky Winky along to find a cure'_ Walten thought before feeling tired and slowly fell back asleep.

Xxxxx

After hearing his breathing slowly down, Tinky Winky looked down at the white tubby, watching his peaceful expression and furrows his eyebrows.

He still couldn't understand why he felt the urge to keep the white tubby safe and sound. Before Tinky Winky had the urge to kill him, but after seeing the white tubby, his instincts had slowly changed into something else which leaving him confused and frustrated.

Softly growling, Tinky Winky held Walten close while unconsciously making a decision of keeping Walten safe.


	8. Chapter seven

**Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter seven

"Stop it" Walten said, swapping Tinky Winky's hands away with an annoyed expression while the purple tubby growls back, equally annoyed.

It had been nearly two hours since Walten had passed out and when he woke up, he felt better and warm. He did decide that he didn't need the blankets and had removed two of them, but Tinky Winky thought that the white tubby still need all four and wrapped them around Walten, whom became annoyed and removed them, only for the purple tubby to do it once more.

"I'm fine Tinky Winky" Walten said as he grabbed both of the purple tubby's wrists, stopping him, "Thank you for keeping me warm, but I don't need the blankets anymore" he slowly explained to Tinky Winky, whom was staring down at him for a full minute before Tinky Winky let out a snort before gently pulling away with a slow nod.

_'He seems to be acting like a normal tubby'_ Walten made a mental note, _'Though he doesn't seem to speak much and prefer to make sounds and expressions'_

_'Despite that, he seems pretty harmless and only attack when he's threatens...at least I think so'_ Walten thought before blinking in surprise when the purple tubby removed three of the blankets before pulling Walten close and placing his chin on top of Walten's head. _'Real harmless'_ Walten thought with a smile before pulling his knees close to his chest.

Despite him feeling safe in the home, Walten knew that he had to go out to collect the rest of the custards as well as contacting the military, but he also knew that Tinky Winky might not let him leave. _'But I can take him with me and possibly find a cure'_ Walten thought with a small nod before pulling away, causing the purple tubby to grunt in confusion.

"Tinky Winky...I know that you can understand me...so I need to get out and-" Walten started to say when he jumped, hearing the purple tubby let out a loud growl and pulled the white tubby close in a possessive manner, surprising Walten. **"Mine"** the purple tubby growl out, completely taking Walten by surprise, _'He can talk'_ he thought before quickly snapping out of his shock and, with a bit of a struggle, managed to pull away and looked up at the angry tubby.

"I need to collect the rest of the custards so it won't infect anyone else and contact the military" Walten finished explaining, staring back at Tinky Winky, not backing down.

**"You safe here"** Tinky Winky slowly said with a frown, "I know, but I can't stay here forever" Walten countered him, "But you can join me" he finished, which caught the purple tubby by surprise.

**"Join..." **Tinky Winky repeated while tilting his head in confusion, which Walten found it cute for some reason. "Yes" Walten nodded.

They both stared at each other for a few moments before Tinky Winky broke it and looked down, looking a bit worried.

"Good" Walten took that as an agreement before removing the final blanket and got out of bed, ignoring the purple tubby's annoyed growl and walked to the bag to check if he got everything.

As he was inspecting, Tinky Winky was watching the white tubby with a curious expression, feeling something in his chest. His ears slightly twitched, showing his slight annoyance and looked away, confused of what he was feeling but simply pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Ready?" the purple tubby looked back to see Walten looking at him, ready to go. Tinky Winky let out a grunt before getting out of bed and slowly walked towards the white tubby now that the feeling came back once more, only stronger.

"Tinky Winky?" Walten was confused by the other's action and nervously backed away a bit before being pressed against the wall behind him as the purple tubby was merely a few inches away while trapping the white tubby. "What a-are you doing?" Walten asked, feeling his heart beat faster in fear and something else.

Walten suddenly closed his eyes when Tinky Winky leans down and was completely taken by surprise when he felt something warm and wet against his cheek before slowly opened his right eye to see Tinky Winky with his tongue out.

_'He...licked me?'_ he thought surprised before starting to blush, _'Why did he do that?'_ he asked himself before gently pushing the purple tubby away, "L-Lets get moving" Walten said as he walked passed him while the purple tubby followed behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I like how the ending came out, cute xD**

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**


	9. Chapter eight

**Here you'll notice the slowing building romance between the two xD**

**Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter eight

"I kinda underestimated the distance" Walten commented to himself as he looked ahead towards the mountains, now that his life wasn't in danger.

Tinky Winky simply raised his eyebrow at Walten. "Shut up" The white tubby groan out, knowing what the purple tubby was thinking about.

Walten lost track on how long they had walked, but they had finally made it to the edge of the mountain and when Walten was about to step forward, he suddenly let out a yelp when he felt an arm wrapped around his waist, picking him up. "Hey!" he exclaimed as Tinky Winky was walking towards the cave, easily carrying the white tubby. "Tinky Winky! We can go through the mountain much faster" Walten said before the purple tubby growl at him, shaking his head, **"Too dangerous"** he told the white tubby, whom quickly remembered why Tinky Winky thought it was dangerous.

_'Is he scared that I might freeze to death or get hurt?' _he thought as he stopped struggling, letting Tinky Winky carrying him towards the cave.

"I hope you know the way through the cave" Walten sigh out, hearing Tinky Winky grunt in response.

Xxxxx

"Its so dark in here" Walten quickly pulled out his camera and turned on the night vision mode to see through the darkness. Then he looked up at the purple tubby and noticed how his red eyes were slightly glowing,_ 'At least I won't lose him in this darkness' _Walten thought as he looked away. "Come on" he said to Tinky Winky before walking forwards, listening to the other's footsteps behind him.

He had lost track of how long they had been walking through the dark tunnel, but halfway, Walten started to feel a bit uneasy. _'It feels like...we're not alone'_ he thought, furrowing his brow before slowing his footsteps until he felt Tinky Winky pressed against his back, which for some reason made Walten feel safe. _'Why am I feeling this?'_ Walten asked himself as he felt an arm wrapped around his waist in a comforting manner. _'This feels nice though'_ he thought with a smile as they kept walking.

Tinky Winky suddenly stopped walking which caused Walten to stop as well and looked back up at the purple tubby, "What's wrong?" the white tubby asked.

The purple tubby didn't reply as he stood still with his ears twitching, picking up some faint movement before quickly hearing a low growl behind them.

Walten gasp when Tinky Winky suddenly picked him up and started running. "Tinky Winky!?" the white tubby exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the purple tubby's neck to keep himself from falling. "What's going on?" he asked once more before peaking over Tinky Winky's shoulders with the camera and saw a glimpse of what it was and panicked. "MM!" Walten held onto Tinky Winky, not taking his eyes off the monster as it was chasing them.

The purple tubby let out a growl and ran even faster, running though different tunnels and making sharp turns, trying to lose the monster while holding his white tubby close. But as he made a sharp turn, Tinky Winky quickly lost his footing and fell down with Walten falling out of his grip.

"Ack!" Walten hissed out in pain as he slide a few inches across the rocky ground, feeling some of the rocks scraping his left arm and side. "Fuck...I think I sprained my ankle" Walten softly said as he felt a sharp pain in his right ankle, but was glad that it wasn't broken and pushed himself up a bit before lifting the camera to use the night vision mode.

"T-Tinky?" He called out as he looked around, trying to find the purple tubby while his heart was beating fast from the fear and slight adrenaline, which helped keep most of the pain at bay.

He soon heard a familiar growl to his far left which made him glad for a moment before tensing up, hearing another growl which sounded behind him and close.

Walten quickly looked back and let out a scream, seeing the monster about to crush him.

"TINKY WINKY!" Walten cried out in fear and covered his head, waiting for the hit.

A loud screech was heard before the sound of someone hitting the ground echoed throughout the cave.

_'Huh?'_ Walten slightly opened his right eye, trying to see through the darkness, but simply let out a yelp when he felt himself being picked him. "Tinky!" he exclaimed as he gripped his camera with one hand and his other hand having a handful of Tinky Winky's fur on his shoulder and clench his eyes shut.

Using his hearing, he heard Tinky Winky letting out multiple growls and snarls while hearing faint footsteps of the monster behind them while feeling the wind brush against him.

_'I have to trust Tinky Winky'_ Walten thought before burying his face into the purple tubby's chest.

After a few more sharp turns, Walten soon felt the warmness brush pass his fur and slightly took a peak to see a glimpse of the sunlight peaking out through the exit.

"We made it..." Walten said with a slightly muffled voice, feeling Tinky Winky nod and started running towards it, holding the white tubby close.

Once outside, Tinky Winky soon kneel down, placing Walten down while breathing heavily and started looking over Walten.

"I-I'm fine...just a few scratches" Walten quickly told Tinky Winky though he didn't bother slapping the other's hands away. Tinky Winky let out a grunt before licking Walten's cheek, surprising him again.

_'Maybe its his way of saying that he's happy or something'_ Walten thought, mentally noting it down before smiling up at the purple tubby. "We should find a lake to clean ourselves up" Walten pointed it out, seeing how dirty his white fur was as well as Tinky Winky's fur.

The purple tubby grunts before standing up while picking Walten up and soon started walking ahead.

Letting out a hum, Walten leans against Tinky Winky's shoulder while closing his eyes to rest for a few moments.

Though the walk lasted for a few minutes before Tinky Winky stopped walking which Walten opened his eyes to see a dead end. "Mm..." he soon saw a few rocks popping out of the wall. "We can try to climb out" Walten pointed it out before starting to get out of Tinky Winky's arms, but felt him simply tighten his grip for a moment and let out a surprise yelp when Tinky Winky easily moved Walten around and on his back.

**"Hold on"** Tinky Winky simply told the white tubby before swiftly starting to climb, causing Walten to tighten his grip around Tinky Winky.

_'He's very strong'_ Walten thought with a slight blush, watching how easily Tinky Winky climbed up the wall, using the rocks as leverage, quickly making it to the top. Soon Walten waited for Tinky Winky to put him down, but the purple tubby simply grabbed Walten's thighs to keep him up and started walking.

Feeling too tired to argue, Walten closed his eyes and rested against the back of Tinky Winky's neck. _'He'll wake me up when we find a lake'_ he thought before slowly drifting off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**From here, the build-up romance between them will soon start so yeah**

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**


	10. Chapter nine

**Whooa! Here's another chapter xD**

**Enjoy**

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter nine

Walten found himself being shaken awake and let out a tired groan and slightly slapped away the hands. It stopped for a second before he felt himself being shaken once more, causing him to groan out and slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was Tinky Winky looking down at him with his eyebrow slightly raised.

"Mm!" Walten quickly sat up before his forehead collided against someone hard before falling back again while gripping his forehead. "Ngh!" He groan out in pain and looked up at the purple tubby, saw that Tinky Winky didn't even react to the head collision. "Hard head" Walten commented before slowly sitting up after feeling the slight pain fade away.

He soon noticed that they're close to a lake. "Oh...so you did find a lake" Walten said, looking up at Tinky Winky whom nodded before standing up and soon helped Walten stand up and lead him towards the water.

Walten let out a shiver from the sudden change in temperature before slowly getting used to it and soon stop holding onto Tinky Winky when they're in waist deep. "I'll be okay now" Walten quickly said as the purple tubby was about to help him again. Tinky Winky slightly scrunches his nose not really believing him, but steps back, watching him for any movement.

Now that he's in water, Walten could now move around without putting much weight on his sprained foot as well as the cool water acted like an ice pack for his ankle.

Walten walked forward a few inches before swiftly dunking himself underwater. He stayed underwater for a few seconds before getting out again and wiped the water off of his face.

As Walten was cleaning himself, Tinky Winky found himself staring at the white tubby, couldn't find himself to look away.

He also felt his cheeks becoming warm and a strange feeling building up in his chest. At first, he thought that it was the urge to kill, but the feeling wasn't as malicious as before.

Tinky Winky placed his hand on his own chest, looking confused at the strange feeling and felt scared for a second. He suddenly flinched when he felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Walten smiling at him.

"Come on, we need to clean you up too" Walten said as he starting to wash the dirt off of Tinky Winky's fur while the purple tubby watched him, not even pulling away.

He slightly tilted his head, noticing how the sunlight brings out Walten's eyes. Soon enough, Tinky Winky gently gripped both of Walten's wrists, causing the white tubby to look at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" Walten asked, seeing the purple tubby's expression change every few seconds before it stopped at frustration. His ears quickly lowers as a small blush appeared as Tinky Winky pulled Walten close, pressing their chest together and gently cups Walten's jawline.

"T-Tinky?" Walten shakily said, feeling his thumb rubbing his own cheek. _'Why is he doing this?'_ he thought, now feeling the other's cool breath brush against his cheek. Walten shyly placed his hands on Tinky Winky's shoulders before feeling the other started to nuzzle his cheek. _'Wait...is he purring?'_ he thought as he picked up a small rumbling sound.

**"Safe..."** Tinky Winky softly said as he pressed his own forehead against Walten's and closed his eyes.

_'Mm...this feels very nice'_ Walten thought as he lightly rubbed Tinky Winky's shoulders, enjoying the peaceful moment. _'I never thought Tinky Winky would change from being a monster to being a gentle soul...like before'_ Walten noted it with a smile._ 'There is a chance to change them back'_ he happily thought.

"Come on" Walten started saying as he pulled away, laughing a bit when he heard Tinky Winky let out an annoyed grunt, "We should get going" the white tubby finished which he saw the other slowly nod before they started getting out of the water. "At least the water helped with my ankle enough to walk" Walten sigh out in relief.

Xxxxx

"We should watch our steps" Walten told Tinky Winky as they walked into the ruins, being careful of not tripping over the small rocks.

Tinky Winky simply have a firm grip on Walten's arm to keep him from slipping.

"Wait a minute" Walten suddenly stopped, seeing something from the corner of his eye and when he turn to look, he saw a bowl of custard on the ground. "What...a custard way out here?" Walten said before pulling away from Tinky Winky and walked towards the bowl, picking it up and placed it in his bag. "We need to find if there's any more" Walten turn to the purple tubby, whom looked a bit uncertain, but slowly nodded at him.

They soon walked to the main road, but Tinky Winky suddenly gripped Walten's arm, stopping him and moved the white tubby behind him, looking serious.

"What ar-" Walten starting to ask when he finally saw what Tinky Winky said and covered his mouth to silence his gasp.

"L-Laa-Laa..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**What do you guys think about the little moment at the beginning xD**

**So yeah after that moment, lets go right back to the action so yeah**

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**


	11. Chapter ten

**Sorry for the long wait xD**

**Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter ten

Though Laa-Laa looked different from what Walten had last seen her.

Her yellow fur was covered in dirt and dried blood, was a few feet taller and was violently twitching. Her eyes were also clawed out with dried blood dripping down her cheeks, like tears.

"We need to get pass her" Walten whispers to Tinky Winky, whom nodded, not making any noise.

They quietly stepped into the ruins and started collecting the custards that are in the area. The search went well and they managed to find almost all of it until Walten walked up to the last one and accidentally kicked down a small rock, causing it to roll down the small hill making some noise which attracted Laa-Laa.

The yellow tubby soon let out a screech and charged at Walten's direction. Unfortunately, Tinky Winky was a bit away from Walten therefore was too slow to stop Laa-Laa and soon the yellow tubby quickly slammed into Walten, knocking them both down the hill.

"FUCK!" Walten cried out before hitting the wall hard enough to leave him breathless and soon saw Laa-Laa slowly standing in front of him with a low growl and raised her claws to strike.

"Mm!" Walten quickly covered his head, waiting for the hit that would surely cause some serious injuries, but he heard Tinky Winky letting out an angry screech and fast footsteps. Walten quickly peaked through his arms in time to see Tinky Winky tackling Laa-Laa and soon watching them claw and bite at each other.

Feeling scared for Tinky Winky, Walten quickly move to his feet and looked around, trying to find a way to save Tinky Winky as well as stopping Laa-Laa.

Soon his eyes landed on the two pillars near the exit, _'That can work to trap Laa-Laa' _he thought before running towards them while scooping down to grab a fist-size rock. Then he turn back, seeing them still fighting though he noticed that Laa-Laa was slowly overpowering Tinky Winky.

"Tinky! Try to bring her over there!" Walten yelled out at the purple tubby while pointing at the two pillars.

The purple tubby heard it clearly and quickly swung his claws at the yellow tubby, slashing her in the chest making her flinched back, giving Tinky Winky time to quickly escape and started running towards the pillar, making sure to make noises for Laa-Laa to hear and follow.

Soon Laa-Laa let out a loud screech and started following Tinky Winky. The purple tubby looked ahead and saw Walten standing behind the two pillars before running towards it. When Tinky Winky was under the pillars, Walten quickly threw the rock at one of the pillars that is tilted, causing it to start slipping off the first pillar, quickly falling down, but luckily Tinky Winky managed to do a large leap, barely dodging the falling pillar and collided into Walten, knocking both of them down and soon a small cloud of dust appeared, covering the area.

"Ack!" Walten quickly let out a few coughs to clear his lungs from the dust as Tinky Winky was covering the white tubby with his own body for any other threats. Soon enough the dust cloud faded away which Tinky Winky slightly pulled back, looking back to the pillars with narrowed eyes, body tensed for any more threats while Walten slowly opened his eyes and sat up, pushing Tinky Winky back more and turn his attention to the pillars as well.

"D-Did it work?" Walten asked and a second later, a loud roar answered his question and both tubbies saw Laa-Laa underneath the pillar, clawing and struggling to get free.

Saying nothing, Walten slowly pulled himself to his feet, with Tinky Winky's help, and walked towards Laa-Laa with a sad expression. Then the white tubby look at Tinky Winky to see his expression completely emotionless as he was staring down at the yellow tubby.

"Tinky...?" Walten softly called out as he placed his hand on the purple tubby's arm, feeling him tensed up for a second before relaxing and looked away. "Should we...kill her or leave her?" he softly asked since Laa-Laa was his sister.

Tinky Winky pulled away before walking to a small pile of rocks before pulling out a hand-sized rock and walked back.

"Mm..." Walten looked away, not wanting to see even though it was the right thing to do, not wanting to make Laa-Laa suffer more.

The screeching sound was abruptly cut out with a sickening thud before Walten felt a hand grip his own and was soon lead out of the ruins.

Walten soon turn to Tinky Winky and pressed his face into Tinky Winky's chest while wrapping his arms around his stomach in a form of a hug.

Then he pulled away and looked over the purple tubby to see the scratches, that he gain from the fight, had started to heal up. _'He regens faster than normal'_ Walten mentally note that down before stopping when Tinky Winky pulled him a bit away from the ruins before pushing him down which Walten quickly kneels down and soon saw Tinky Winky move around him and sat behind him. "Tinky?" Walten asked in a curious tone before feeling his hands grip the side of his head and titled his head down a bit which Walten soon felt a small pain on the back of his head and figured that in his adrenaline, he must have busted his head a bit. "I'll be fine" Walten softly said, knowing how worried Tinky Winky might be and heard him let out a growl before suddenly jumping in surprise when he felt something warm and wet brush against his wound and lightly blushed.

_'Is he licking the wound? His saliva might have some healing properties'_ Walten thought as he felt his wound gave out a slight tingle and simply waited for Tinky Winky to finish.

Xxxxx

He didn't know why he did it, but his instincts told him to heal the white tubby. Even though the blood should trigger him to kill, it gave him a urge for something else and after a few licks, tasting the delicious blood, he finally figured out.

The white tubby was his potential mate and Tinky Winky will make sure to keep him safe and protected.

Soon the wound was healed enough to where it wouldn't bleed and soon pulled Walten close and started nuzzling his neck.

"Thank you" Walten thanked with a smile, not feeling the pain anymore and soon heard Tinky Winky softly purring and lightly scratches the spot behind his left ear.

**"Mine..."** Tinky Winky softly said, slightly shocking Walten. "Um...yeah..." Walten slowly nodding, not really understanding the meaning behind it, but deciding to go along with it.

"We should get to the station" Walten said which the purple tubby nodded and pulled away, standing up as well as helping the white tubby up.

And soon they made their way to the station.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tinky Winky finally figured out what was happening xD**

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**


	12. Chapter eleven

**Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter eleven

"There it is" Walten let out a sigh of relief when he saw the satellite station within distance and soon started jogging towards it, but let out a squeak when Tinky Winky picked him up and started jogging towards the station, carrying the white tubby. The jog lasted for a few minutes until they had made it to the entrance which the purple tubby gently placed Walten back to his feet and let out a low purr when he saw his cheeks are light red.

"T-Thank you Tinky" Walten thanked him with a smile before blushing more when Tinky Winky licked his cheek. _'He's very affectionate'_ Walten thought with a smile before walking pass the purple tubby and started searching around for a way to get inside. As he was searching, Tinky Winky was keeping an eye on the white tubby when he suddenly caught a whiff of something familiar, but couldn't figure out what. He shook his head, deciding to not bother with it and turn his attention back to Walten and saw him walking to the side.

"Maybe I need to flip these at a certain pattern" Walten mutters to himself before playing around with the levers for a few minutes before a small ding was heard which Tinky Winky quickly stepped back in surprise when the door quickly slid down.

"Mm...that worked" Walten said with a slight laugh before walking to the entrance then felt an arm wrapped around his waist from behind. "It'll be okay Tinky" Walten reassured the purple tubby with a light pat on his arm. Tinky Winky let out a grunt before loosen his grip but not pulling away which Walten didn't mind and both of them stepped inside.

Once inside, Walten instantly caught a whiff of iron in the air and covered his nose before noticing something red covering the ground._ 'Blood'_ he thought, shocked and horrified. On the other hand, Tinky Winky doesn't seem bothered by the scent of blood, though he was surveying the area, realizing that the familiar scent was stronger inside and unknowingly tighten his grip.

Walten slowly removed his hands and slowly calmed himself down before looking back at Tinky Winky, "Let's go" He told him before walking once more with Tinky Winky lightly growling, but following.

The farther they walked, the scent of blood and decay became more dense. "Who could have done this?" Walten utter out in a sad tone which Tinky Winky didn't respond, having a faint idea of who could it be.

"Hopefully the main room is close" Walten commented as he looked away from one of the corpse with their insides showing, though Tinky Winky caught a glimpse of a different colored fur and furrowed his brows, but simply pulled Walten away from the bodies.

"There!" Walten exclaimed before pulling away and ran forwards towards the closed door with Tinky Winky following. "Damn it...it's locked" Walten cursed out before looking back to the purple tubby, "Have you seen some sort of card when we walked by?" he asked but Tinky Winky simply shook his head.

Letting out a thoughtful hum, Walten rubbed his chin a bit in thought for a few moments before stepping back, "We need to find it" he said as he grabbed Tinky Winky's hand and walking back to the fork path.

Xxxxx

After looking around, they quickly came across another closed door which Walten felt around and turning the handle to see that it was locked. "Mm..." he then looked around to see a vent open.

"Maybe the card is on the other side" he told the purple tubby as he walked to the vent and kneel down to crawl through, but was stopped by a grip on his hips and looked back to see Tinky Winky looking a bit worried.

**"Safe?"** he asked Walten with a small frown. Understanding what he was feeling, Walten turned around, placed his hands on the other's jawline and licked his cheek, "I'll be fine, I have you with me" Walten softly reassured Tinky Winky with a smile. The frown quickly went away and Tinky Winky licked the smaller's cheek and nodded, **"Mine..."** he softly said before pulling away. Smiling, Walten turn back to the vent and kneel down once more before crawling inside before his ear twitched, knowing that Tinky Winky was following right behind.

As they were crawling, Walten didn't notice Tinky Winky staring at his ass with a small fanged smirk before making a decision that as soon as they find a safe place, the purple tubby will finally claim Walten as his mate.

Walten let out a small grunt as he pulled himself out from the other side of the vent and pushed himself to his feet before turning around, helping Tinky Winky up. Not letting go, they started walking once more through the slight confusing hallways.

Walten suddenly stopped when he heard something, but when he looked around, he couldn't find anything before feeling a slight nudge and turn to see Tinky Winky looking down at him with a slight worried expression.

"Sorry...I thought I heard something" Walten reassured him with a smile, though Tinky Winky didn't really believe him, he didn't push it and they kept walking.

After a few more turns, they finally found the card which was next to a corpse.

"Mm..." Walten slightly scrunched his nose due to the smell and picked the card up and turned around, not wanting to see the body. "Now let's head b-" Walten started saying when he stopped again, hearing the same sound but louder which Tinky Winky now heard it and tensed up while letting out a growl.

After listening to it, Walten soon figured out that the noise sounded like a chainsaw.

"Mm!" Walten was caught by surprise when Tinky Winky suddenly pushed the white tubby behind him while letting out a feral growl. "What i-" Walten started asking when he looked around the purple tubby and saw what triggered Tinky Winky's ferocity.

Standing a few feet away from them, there was a tubby with dark green fur which was covered in dried blood, most of the dried blood covering their front body. The tubby was tall enough to almost reach the ceiling with their arms and legs stretched out and having sharp claws. The tubby was also holding an activated chainsaw, but what shocked Walten the most was the tubby being headless.

The green tubby simply stood there, facing them which Walten had a feeling that the headless tubby was watching them, but couldn't figure out how and slightly gripped onto the purple tubby's fur in slight fear which Tinky Winky could sense it and let out a louder warning growl.

After a few minutes of a standstill, the green tubby suddenly gave out a violet twitch and the chainsaw became louder before swiftly charging at them.

"AHH!" Walten scream out in a panic as Tinky Winky quickly pushed the white tubby back into a corner, turned around and quickly covered Walten with his own body to protect him and prepared for the intense pain as the noise became closer.

_'NO!'_ before Walten could react, an unknown voice was heard over the sound of the chainsaw.

"Dipsy stop!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You guys might figure out who it was at the end xD**

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**


	13. Chapter twelve

**Here's the answer to everyone's question**

**Also be respectful of my decisions for this book since this is MY book so yeah**

**Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter twelve

"Dipsy stop!"

Walten snapped his eyes open, not realizing that he had them shut and looked behind the green tubby to see a blue tubby standing a bit away with messily wrapped bandages as well as a black eye on his right eye, but he looked a bit serious as he was staring at the green tubby.

The headless tubby wasn't moving as the running chainsaw was merely inches away from cutting into Tinky Winky's back. After a few suspenseful moments, the chainsaw suddenly turned off and the green tubby pulled it away, which Tinky Winky slowly opened his eyes when he heard the chainsaw turned off and looked back, still tensed.

The blue tubby walked up to the headless time and grabbed the taller's wrist, pulling him away from the other two, "They're not going to harm us" he softly said before turning to the other two with a smile. "Sorry for Dipsy scaring you" he apologized to them.

"Oh...hehe..i-it's fine" Walten stutter out as he lightly pushed Tinky Winky back, "Um...who are you?" Walten asked with a small smile as the purple tubby was staring at the blue and green tubby, ready to attack at any moment.

"My name is Ron, I was the engineer here" Ron introduced himself, "And this is Dipsy" he added as the green tubby placed his hand on top of Ron's head. "Nice to meet you, my name is Walten, I'm the guardian" the white tubby introduced himself, "And this is Tinky Winky" he added as the purple tubby let out a low grunt before wrapping his arm around Walten's waist, still staring at Ron and Dipsy.

"He's really affectionate" Ron slightly laughs making Walten laugh as well and nodded, "Yeah" he said with a smile. "He's as affectionate as Dipsy" Ron told him before becoming serious again. "What are you two doing here? It's a bit dangerous wondering around here into the unknown" Ron asked with a frown.

"I couldn't contact the military back at the lair so coming here was my only option, but the entrance to the main center was locked so we came here and found the card to open it" Walten explained it before showing the card to the blue tubby.

"Oh...I think that card might work, I tried to type in the code that would have deactivated the device to open the door, but it didn't work" Ron said with a slight head shake. "Mm...hopefully the card works then" Walten quickly reassured him with a smile.

Xxxxx

"Hopefully this works" Walten mutters out, mostly to himself as he was standing in front of the card reader with Tinky Winky behind him, mostly to barrier himself between Walten and the other two.

Walten moved to card to the card reader and scanned it, waiting for a few seconds. Soon the light flashed red, signalling that the card failed.

"Damn it" Walten sigh out while slightly rubbing his forehead. Frowning a bit, Ron took a step forward, ignoring a small growl from the purple tubby, "We can try this again later" Ron suggested which Walten looked back to him before slowly nodding. "Yeah..." then his eyes trailed to Ron's bandages, "Do you have a place to rest up, I could re wrap your bandages" Walten offered.

Ron nodded at his question, "There's a room that belonged to the head-guard so that's the safest room here"

Xxxxx

"There we go" Walten said with a smile as he finished bandaging around Ron's arm.

"Thank you Walten" Ron thanked the white tubby with a smile, feeling completely better before looking back at his bag. "Walten, do you have a sewing needle and thread?" the blue tubby asked, slightly confusing Walten but nodded. "Uh, yeah why?" Walten asked as he looked through his bag before pulling out a thin needle and a roll of thread.

Saying nothing, Ron gently took it from Walten and walked to the desk where there was a sphere-like object resting on it which Walten had noticed it when they walked in, but didn't question it.

Ron gripped the cloth and removed it, catching Walten completely by surprise when he saw that it was actually a decapitated head of Dipsy with his eyes closed.

Soon a loud pained whine was heard and Walten turn to see Tinky Winky staring at the head with clench fists which he could faintly see blood seeping out.

Worried, Walten stood up and walked to the purple tubby, gently gripping his jawline and forced him to look away from the head before Tinky Winky instantly buried his face into Walten's chest, slightly trembling.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that he would..." Ron trailed off, quickly covering the head, but Walten shook his head and look at him, "Its okay, I'll take him out so you can sew the head back" the white tubby said, realizing what Ron was planning. "You can use the rest of the bandages in the bag" Walten added as he pulled Tinky Winky to his feet and led him out of the room.

Ron watched them leave with a worried frown, but trusted Walten to take care of the infected tubby before turning his attention to the headless tubby.

"Dipsy come here" Ron called out, catching the green tubby's attention and stood up, walked towards Ron before sitting down and pulling the blue tubby close, settling him between his knees.

Facing Dipsy, Ron gently picked up the covered head and removed the clothe once more, "Here, you have to hold your head still while I sew it back" Ron explained which Dipsy shrugged and reached up, gripping the head and holding it in place as Ron hum out before grabbing the sewing needle and the thread, quickly sterilizing the needle, positions it in place and took a deep breath before pushing the needle in.

Xxxxxx

"It's okay Tinky" Walten softly coos out as he was stroking Tinky Winky's hair as the purple tubby was hiding his face in Walten's chest while having his arms around the white tubby's waist, holding him close while trembling a bit.

They were currently in one of the general's room, though it wasn't as big as the head-guard's room, it was still comfy enough.

**"My fault..."** Tinky Winky mutters out, tightening his grip and trembling more. "Shh...it might be your fault, but you can fix this" Walten softly said with a sigh. He then saw Tinky Winky slightly pulled up and looked up at him with an uncertain glint in his eyes.

Soon the purple tubby pulled away enough and slowly moved up, placing his hands on Walten's cheeks and leaned close enough for their noses are touching. Tinky Winky softly purr when he saw the white tubby's cheeks letting out a soft red glow from the closeness.

"T-Tinky?" Walten softly said as he gently gripped Tinky Winky's wrists, simply holding on.

**"Mate..."** Tinky Winky mutter out before leaning close and lightly pressed his lips against Walten's, making the white tubby blush more before liking the feeling and shyly kissed back, listening to the purple tubby purr louder and soon slowly pushed him back onto the bed and moving over him.

Walten felt his heart beating faster, realizing what was about to happen, but found himself not really caring and simply wrapped his leg around Tinky Winky's leg, still kissing him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Normally I would continue with the smut, but decided naaaaw, might as well make you all wait xD *evil laugh***

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**


	14. Chapter thirteen

**Warning: Smut**

**Also if you are uncomfortable about reading it, just skip down to (An Hour Later) to continue the story**

**So yeah and also I tried with the smut here since this is my first time writing smut for this fandom so yeah and another thing is that if you see this chapter being reposted then I had to remove the smut due to the rules her and whatsnot but yeah, if that happens then you can read it on my Wattpad page since I do cross-post this between the two  
**

**Anyways**

**Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter thirteen

After kissing each other for a few minutes, Tinky Winky slowly pulled back and moves down to Walten's neck, placing light kisses and licks along his neck. Walten let out soft moans and leans his head back, giving Tinky Winky more room while moving his hands down, rubbing his chest.

Letting out a low purr, the purple tubby slightly looked around before finding a good spot and suddenly sank his sharp teeth into the junction of Walten's neck and shoulder, causing him to let out a loud gasp of pain and arches his back, tightly gripping Tinky Winky's shoulders. The purple tubby softly suck on the bite mark and let out a louder purr when he tasted the delicious blood before removing his teeth and gave the mark a lick, tasting more blood while Walten gave out a soft moan and shivers a bit.

"T-Tinky" Walten stutter out as he reached up, rubbing his left ear. The sudden touch made Tinky Winky flinched and let out a pleasured growl as he nuzzles Walten's chest, enjoying the gesture. Hearing the growl, Walten reached up to rub his other ear with a small smile. _'Cute'_ he thought with a small giggle before quickly blushing when he felt something hard poking his thigh.

Letting out a low grow, Tinky Winky pulled away and suddenly pulled Walten into a rough kiss while grinding his hips against the white tubby's causing him to let out a loud moan and instantly kissed him.

After a few minutes of grinding, both of them were fully hard and Tinky Winky let out a low growl as he pulled away, leaving Walten panting for air.

The purple tubby was tired of the teasing, he want his mate NOW!

Tinky Winky reached down, gripping the back of the smaller's knees, almost breaking skin and started lifting him over his own shoulders while Walten's face and ears became bright red from the feeling of exposure and tightly grips the bed sheets below, feeling himself getting nervous since it was his first time, but he knew that Tinky Winky wouldn't intentionally hurt him.

Sensing his mate's nervousness, Tinky Winky leans down and licks his cheek with a comfort purr. "Hehe, I trust you" Walten softly told him as he cupped Tinky Winky's cheek before leaning up and gently pressed his lips against the other's and smiles when he felt the purple tubby kiss back before slightly tensing up when he felt the tip press against his entrance and forced himself to relax and leans back against the pillow.

Tinky Winky leans down and placed a kiss on the bite mark making Walten softly moan out at the sensation which the purple tubby quickly took advantage and started pushing in, letting out a low growl from the sudden warmth and tightness. "Ngh!" Walten let out a small whimper and tightly gripped on the bed sheets, clenching his eyes shut from the sudden pain. Tinky Winky let out a low grunt, pushing in until he was fully in and forced himself to keep still, slightly trembling.

_'He's so big' _Walten thought with a blush while softly panting as he was slowly getting used to the full feeling. He slightly move his hips a bit before letting out a soft moan which caused Tinky Winky to let out a low groan before he slowly thrusts in and out, making sure to not harm his mate.

But instead of feeling pain, Walten started to feel pleasure and let out louder moans and gasp at each thrust. "T-Tinky...Ah~" Walten moan out when the purple tubby found his prostate and started hitting it at each thrust, still moving slow. "F-Faster~" Walten softly begged as Tinky Winky looked slightly surprised before slowly quickening his pace. Purring louder, the purple tubby lowered Walten's left leg making them moan out at the change of angle and placed his hand on Walten's hip before doing a sharp thrust in making the white tubby let out a short scream of pleasure.

"M-More!" Walten moan out, arching his back a bit. Growling a bit, Tinky Winky quickly rearranged himself and soon started thrusting in harder and faster, now hitting the other's prostate at each thrust, quickly bringing them closer to their release.

Panting hard from the intense pleasure, Walten had a sudden thought and swiftly leans down and bit down on Tinky Winky's neck, marking him causing the purple tubby to quickly tense up and let out a loud growl of pleasure and thrusts in hard causing Walten to let out a muffled gasp and bites down harder, quickly drawing blood and tightens around Tinky Winky. "MM!" Walten moans loudly and he quickly came on his stomach and started trembling from the intense pleasure shooting throughout his body. Tinky Winky let out a low groan of pleasure from the tightening feeling and the small pain on his neck and did one more thrust before cumming inside the willing tubby, quickly sinking his claws into Walten's hip and right thigh, leaving more marks.

After a few minutes of bliss, Walten let out a shiver as he slowly pulled away from Tinky Winky's neck, panting hard and leans back against the pillow tired as the purple tubby simply lowered his other leg and slightly pushed in deeper making Walten softly moan out and started nuzzling his neck.

**"More~"** Tinky Winky purred out before he slowly started thrusting in and out, being gentle as Walten softly gasp out and started moaning from the gentle movement.

**(An Hour Later)**

Letting out a small groan, Walten slowly woke up, feeling completely sore, but feeling satisfied.

He was laying on his side while holding the pillow close while Tinky Winky was pressed against him from behind with a tight grip around his waist, peacefully asleep.

Letting out a soft hum, Walten gently removed the other's arm and slowly sat up, slightly wincing at the pain between his legs, but it was easy to ignore and carefully got out of the bed. He slightly blushed from the slight stickiness and was glad for the room to have a bathroom and walked towards it.

Once inside, Walten took a peak at his reflection and saw that he was slightly bloody on his neck, thighs and hips as well as a bit of blood on the cover of his mouth from when he bit Tinky Winky.

_'He was really gentle with me' _Walten thought with a smile as well as a small blush on his cheeks. Slightly shaking his head, Walten turned his attention to the shower.

Ten minutes later, Walten walked out of the bathroom, feeling completely fresh and walk to the desk to where his hat was and placed it on before looking back to Tinky Winky and softly smiles.

_'Don't worry Tinky, I'll be back before you know it'_ he thought as he walked towards the sleeping tubby and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before quietly walked out of the room. He quickly made his way back to the head guard's room and quietly stepped in before tensing up when he heard a warning growl.

Walten turn to the sound and saw that it was Dipsy sitting on the bed with Ron on his lap, leaning against his chest asleep. What the white tubby quickly noticed was that Dipsy have his head attached with bandages wrapped around his neck and Ron was wrapped in bed sheets with his neck and shoulders covered in bite marks.

Lightly blushing from what he figured out, Walten slowly turn to look at the chainsaw and suddenly have an idea. He walked to the chainsaw, but turn to Dipsy, whom was staring at him. "I need to borrow this for a bit okay?" Walten asked the green tubby, whom stared at him with a blank expression before slightly grunting before nodding and tighten his grip around Ron.

Smiling, Walten took the chainsaw and hooked it on his back, "I'll bring it back soon" Walten told Dipsy before walking out of the room with a card in hand.

The walk wasn't too long since he remembered his way to main center. Walten stood in front of the entrance for a minute before trying the card once more and expected it to deny it, but to his surprise, the light flashed green and the door swung open.

Swallowing a bit, Walten pushed down his nervousness and stepped inside, dropping the card as he stepped inside.

The inside of the main center was naturally dark from the lack of lighting though his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and the white tubby started walking down the stairs to the main control, but stopped at the end of the staircase when he saw someone he never expected to find.

"Noo Noo?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Dun dun duuun! idk xD**

**So yeah**

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**


	15. Chapter fourteen

**Here I tried with the battle scene xD sorry if I failed at that**

**Enjoy**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter fourteen

"Noo Noo?" Walten called out in confusion when he saw the familiar cyborg standing a bit away from him with an emotionless expression.

Now that the white tubby thought about it, he haven't really seen him when the whole thing started happening. Though as he kept staring at Noo Noo, Walten noticed how the lights from his metal parts were glowing dark red instead of the usual sky blue which made the fur on the back of his neck stand up for some reason.

Slightly having his hand on the handle, Walten slowly walked up to the cyborg until he was merely a foot away.

"What are you doing here?" Walten carefully asked, furrowing his eyebrow a bit as the cyborg was blankly staring at him for a few seconds. "I made them better" Noo Noo said without any emotions. "What?" Walten asked, completely confused. "The tubbies...I made them better" Noo Noo said once again. It only took Walten a few seconds to understand what the cyborg was talking about and let out a startled gasp, "Y-You...caused all of this..." Walten softly said which Noo Noo simply nodded, "Yes, I infected the custards, but it was to make them better...stronger" Noo Noo told him, "They were weak" the cyborg added with a hint of disgust.

Walten looked at him in shock as he unconsciously gripped the handle of the chainsaw, "So you killed Tinky Winky and the others" he asked which Noo Noo nodded, "Well not directly, they were designed to kill any living being to infect them and to create a better world...and there's no cure" the cyborg told him as Walten tried to take in those words.

_'Kill every living being...that's impossible...when I found Tinky, he didn't kill me...its the same with Dipsy when he spared Ron and even took him in...like Tinky'_

"That's a lie" Walten suddenly said, catching Noo Noo's attention. "What..." the cyborg asked, slightly confused. "Every infected designed to kill every living being...that's a fucking lie" Walten said once more, "When Tinky found me...he didn't kill me right away" he said with a small shake of his head before slightly glaring at Noo Noo.

"That is impossible" Noo Noo retorted with a small frown making Walten snort a bit, "It is, I guess your damn design is flawed, even though he's infected, he can still think for himself..." Walten explained, "And when I contact the military, we'll find a cure to return them back to normal" he added.

The cyborg stared at him for a few seconds before letting out an emotionless chuckle, "You are quite interesting Guardian...join me" Noo Noo suddenly said, surprising Walten. "What" the white tubby breathed out.

"Join me, you're quiet smart and should understand the reason I did this...so join me and together, we can make this world better" Noo Noo asked once more.

Walten looked thoughtful for a moment before scowling and shook his head, "I would never join you" he respond.

"Mm...what a shame...I guess I'll have to destroy you to get you out of the way" Noo Noo said as he turned around and walk away.

"Stop!" Walten shouted as he started to run to the cyborg, but quickly stopped when the ground started trembling for a few seconds before a huge dust cloud appeared, forcing Walten to cover his eyes.

**BAM**

"Mm!" Walten backed away a bit before slightly peaking out to see the dust quickly clearing up and turn to look where he last saw Noo Noo only to see a large mechanical being blocking his way.

The being looked down at him before raising its arm to swing down. _'Shit!'_ Walten quickly got out of the way in time as the arm hit the ground where he was standing.

_'I need to defeat it and go after Noo Noo'_ he thought as he pulled the chainsaw from his back and quickly turned it on.

He turn to face the being as a nervous sweat slide down his temple and felt a bit sick,_ 'Taking its leg is the best I got'_ he thought as the being started raising its arm which Walten took the chance and quickly charged forwards.

Luckily the mechanical being's movement were slow due to the heavy metal so Walten managed to get in a few hits at the legs before he had to dodge the attack. Walten repeated the same moves for a few minutes until the being suddenly stomped on the ground, making it shake and causing Walten to quickly back away to avoid further damage. Despite him getting the most hits on the being, Walten managed to get a few small cuts and bruises, mostly on his arms and knees.

The being simply turned around before reaching down to something before it polled out a large saw blade. "Oh no..." Walten breathed out in horror as the being turned back to the white tubby before swinging at him.

Walten was caught by surprise on how much faster the being was causing Walten to dodge more than ever, barely having time to get in some of the hits himself.

"Ngh!" Walten hissed out in pain when the saw blade nicked his shoulder before suddenly bring the chainsaw up, barely blocking the second swing, making his arms tremble a bit from the sudden weight.

He was lucky that the being simply raised its arm to swing down, giving Walten a chance to roll out of the way and swung the chainsaw to the midsection which suddenly let out some sparks before a loud grinding noise was heard. Then Walten felt something warm hit his face though he ignored it as he quickly yanked the chainsaw out and rolled out of the way in time for the mechanical being fell down, narrowly missing him.

_'That was a close one'_ Walten thought while breathing heavy before slowly pushing himself to his feet, rubbing his face a bit before pulling away to see that it was the oil from the being. Frowning a bit, Walten tried his best to remove most of the oil and unconsciously brushed his hand across one of the cuts, making him hiss out and quickly removed his hand.

"I hope they don't get infected" Walten mutter out as he looked at one of his larger cuts, "Luckily they're not deep" he added before quickly remembering something.

"I need to contact the military before catching up with Noo Noo" Walten mutters out as he shakily jogged to the second entrance, easily entering and walked to the large monitors before typing in a few codes on the keyboards, _'Hopefully they'll make it here soon'_ he thought as he finished his message before running back out, determined to catch the cyborg before he escapes.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**We are slowly making it to the end xD**

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**


	16. Chapter fifteen

**Sorry for the sucky battle scene so yeah xD**

**Enjoy**

**Xxxxx  
**

Chapter fifteen

When he managed to make it out of the station, Walten covered his eyes for a moment to get used to the bright sunlight before uncovering them and saw Noo Noo walking away.

"Noo Noo!" Walten shouted as he started moving his way towards the cyborg. Hearing him, Noo Noo stopped walking and turned around to face the white tubby, "I'm surprised that you're alive Guardian" Noo Noo stated with a tilt of his head, "I underestimated you...how about you join us?" the cyborg asked which Walten instantly caught something wrong, but he pushed that thought back and glared at the other.

"Never" Walten rejected his offer, "I see...clearly you wouldn't join us, I'll have to get rid of you..." Noo Noo trailed off before slowly smirking which slightly unsettled the white tubby. "I'll also have to get rid of Tinky Winky and Dipsy" Noo Noo stated making Walten tense up in slight fear and anger.

"You leave them out of this!" Walten growls as he tightens his grip on the handle which didn't go unnoticed. "Why should I? They haven't been following my orders...or maybe you have become attached to them?" Noo Noo stated in a questioning tone.

Walten felt a small twitch in his chest and knew that Noo Noo was right about it. He had become attached to Tinky Winky and Dipsy. The reason for the purple tubby is that they had been together since the beginning the purple tubby and had been protecting him throughout the journey, also it helped that the he have fallen in love with Tinky Winky despite the purple tubby being infected, but it didn't even affected the purple tubby. The reason for the green tubby is that despite him not knowing Dipsy for that long, he had seen how close he and Ron were, the same way himself and Tinky Winky were.

"Well, doesn't matter" Noo Noo quickly interrupted his thoughts and shook his head and soon Walten suddenly caught sight of a small figure at the distance, slowly walking towards them.

Once the figure got close enough, Walten inhaled sharply as his chest tightens in pain when he saw that it was Po. Though he was slightly glad that Tinky Winky isn't here to see Po from what he had seen his reaction to both Laa Laa and Dipsy, the purple tubby would be weighted down by the guilt.

Walten's eyes simply hardens and pulls out the chainsaw as Po was standing behind Noo Noo. "Shame that all that potential is going to waste" Noo Noo said in a slight regretful tone before stepping back, "Po eliminate him" Noo Noo commanded causing Po to let out a screech and suddenly charged at the white tubby, catching him by surprise but managed to raise the chainsaw to block her attack.

Quickly using his strength, Walten managed to push Po away and jumped back when the red tubby managed to slam down on where he stood, creating a small crater._ 'How strong is she?' _Walten thought as he moved away to create distance between them as Po stood up and turn to him before instantly charging at him with her hands bursting into flames.

"Mm!" Walten barley dodged her hit, slightly feeling his arm burn a bit before quickly swinging the chainsaw at her managing to hit her side. Despite him trying to get as many hits as he can, surprisingly Po was mush faster which made Walten resort to mostly dodging and blocking her hits.

_'She have to get tired eventually!' _Walten thought as he barley blocked one of her hits before yelping in surprise when Po managed to sent a kick at his side, sending him away a few feet and hitting the ground hard, leaving him breathless.

"Ugh" he groan out as he rolled onto his hands and knees before hearing a screech and looked up to see Po charging at him. Solely relying on his reaction, Walten grabbed the handle and swung the chainsaw up, slicing Po in the chest which caused her to let out a loud screech and moved away from him. Seeing Po distracted by the sudden hit, Walten swiftly move to his feet and kept swinging at the red tubby, getting most hits in while Po sluggishly dodging the hits, still distracted by the painful cut on her chest.

After a few more hits, Po let out a vicious growl and slammed her fists on the ground, causing Walten to be blown away by the suddenly force as well as a cloud dust to appear, surrounding Po.

Walten quickly covered his eyes to block out the dust for a few seconds before slowly uncovering them and looked at where Po was and stiffens in shock to see that the red tubby had changed.

Po had gotten taller with sharp teeth poking out of her mouth and two extra appendages with sharp blades at the end coming out of her shoulder blades.

_'She transformed!?'_ Walten thought in shock, never realizing that the infected could change forms and in his shock it costed him. Walten barely snapped out of his shock and saw Po standing before him and quickly swung one of her scythe appendages down which Walten barely moved though he quickly bit his bottom lip when the blade still managed to make a cut on his forearm then to his horror, Po kicked the chainsaw out of his grip and thrust down her other appendage down which Walten clench his eyes shut waiting for the hit.

**"GRRR!"**

Walten flinched when he felt something warm hit his chest and face and when he opened one of his eyes, he was shocked of what he saw.

**Xxxxxx**

**Most of you guys probably figured out who was that in the end xD**

**Also know that Walten never seen Tinky Winky transform in his second form so he that was why he was shocked to see Po change to her second form so yeah  
**

**Also I'm going to try to get the second part of the fight out as fast as I can, but please be patient cx**

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**


	17. Chapter sixteen

**Whoop Whoop! here's part two of the fight so yeah xD**

**Again sorry for the sucky battle scene so yeah**

**Enjoy**

**Xxxxxx**

Chapter sixteen

"T-Tinky!" Walten cried out when he saw the purple tubby hovering over him with the tip of the blade coming out of the middle of his mid-section along with blood dripping down from both the wound and down the corner of his lips.

Tinky Winky let out a low growl before Po lifted Tinky Winky and threw him to the side as Walten watched in horror, seeing the purple tubby laying on the ground, face down and not moving while a small puddle of blood slowly growing.

Walten felt his chest tighten in despair and anger in his chest before a low growl suddenly slipped through his lips, surprising him a bit before swiftly pushing himself away from Po and reached towards the chainsaw, tightly gripping it and swung it around, hitting the red tubby which caused her to let out a loud painful screech as the blades cut into her side.

Soon after, Walten kept swinging the chainsaw at her, hitting different areas of her body while the adrenaline pumping through his veins made him not feel any pain caused by Po. Finally Po let out a screech and suddenly slammed her fists on the ground, creating a small shadowy ring which knocked Walten back as well as snapping him out of his rage.

"Ugh" Walten groan out as he slowly pushed himself off of the ground and turn to Po, only to see her surrounded by a dark purple hue. _'Is she transforming again!?'_ he panicky thought as he quickly move to his feet while grabbing the chainsaw. But when he looked back to Po, he was shocked to find her completely changed.

Po had grown taller and had the appearance of a spider along with sharp claws and multiple fangs coming out of her upper lips which curved slightly over her jawline.

The white tubby couldn't help but shiver a bit, _'Why a spider'_ he thought with a slight grimace before quickly jumping back when Po suddenly spat out a fireball, hitting the spot Walten was standing on a second ago.

_'I can't think that now'_ he thought as he kept dodging the fireballs.

But no matter how hard he tried, Walten couldn't get close enough to Po to get in some hits and most times, the fireballs barely brushed passed his arms and shoulders, leaving behind black scorch markings. Soon he saw Po stopping, giving him the chance and ran at her, getting as many slices as he could before he felt a hard hit on his cheek, sending him to the ground. But before Walten could get to his feet to get away, he felt a searing pain on his left shoulder causing him to let out a scream.

"FUCK!" Walten cried out before turning to see that it was from Po, whom impaled in his shoulder with one of her legs as well as pinning him down. Soon Po opened her mouth as a dark yellow hue became brighter making Walten widens his eyes, realizing what was about to happen and started to claw at her leg, trying to get himself free.

Feeling his whole body stiffen in fear, Walten clench his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable pain before hearing a loud roaring sound and let out a scream when the leg was forcefully ripped out.

"AHH!" Walten cried out as he gripped his injured shoulder to stop the bleeding and rolled onto his side before opening his eyes only to let out a gasp.

He saw that Tinky Winky had also changed. He grew bigger and the muscles in his arms and chest had grown bigger and when he took a glance at his eyes, the purple tubby's eyes were pitch black with sharp canine fangs poking out from his upper lips.

After quickly analyzing his appearance, Walten quickly noted that due to his massive muscles, Tinky Winky was able to get in some heavy hits, but despite his large size, the purple tubby was moving slower than before which Po had the advantage of speed.

Groaning a bit, Walten slowly pushed himself off of the ground, letting go of his injured shoulder and grabbed the chainsaw._ 'I can't leave him alone'_ he thought as he suddenly ran towards the duo, lucky that Po was facing away from him, giving him an opening.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Walten shouted as he jumped on Po's back which caused her to screech out and pulled the blade of the chainsaw against her neck while gripping the end of the blade, glad that the chainsaw was powered down and forcefully pulled back, making the blade sink into Po's flesh.

"NOW TINKY!" Walten cried out as the purple tubby let out a deep growl and his hands suddenly burst into black flames and slammed his fist into her chest causing Po to let out a louder screech making Walten's ears violently twitch from the loudness, but kept pulling.

Soon enough Po slowly stop moving and started to fall backwards making Walten panic, but before he could get away, he felt someone grip his arms and pulled him away from Po.

"Tinky!" Walten called out as he looked up at the purple tubby. He let out a growl and moved away from the fallen tubby before sitting down before his whole body became surrounded by a dark purple hue. Walten watched in awe as Tinky Winky's body slowly shrunk down to his normal form.

Breathing heavily, Tinky Winky looked down, eyeing Walten's injured shoulder and slightly tilted his head enough to lean down and started to lick the wound, causing Walten to hiss out in slight pain, but let the purple tubby do it and became limp against him, finally safe.

_'I feel like...I'm missing som - Noo Noo!'_ Walten became tensed again and started to sit up, only for Tinky Winky to growl and gently pulled him back.

"W-Wait! I need t-to stop N-Noo Noo..." Walten started to say before trailing off, feeling his whole body becoming heavy and before he knew it, he blacked out.

Xxxx

"Where am I?" Walten softly said as he was looking at his surroundings.

The only thing he could see was the pitch blackness surrounding him just a foot away and a checkered floor.

Though for some reason, he felt safe.

"Mm?" Walten looked at his right shoulder when he felt a gentle hand grip it and saw that the color of their fur was black. But before he could look back at the mysterious figure, he felt a gentle kiss on his temple and a cool voice before everything went black again.

"Wake up"

**Xxxxxxx**

**All of you have already figured out who's the mysterious person so yeah xD**

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**


	18. Chapter seventeen

**Not sure if this chapter was my best one but oh well xD**

**Enjoy**

**Xxxxxx**

Chapter seventeen

Walten was stirred awake when he felt himself bounce a bit. Groaning a bit, he slowly opened his eyes only to see Ron looking down at him with a worried expression.

"R-Ron?" he weakly called out, but the blue tubby simply hushed him while running his fingers across Walten's hair, "Just relax Walten" Ron softly said as the white tubby closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing gesture before cracking one eye open to look at Ron. "What happened?" he asked with a slight frown.

Ron slightly sigh out and started to explain to him.

**(Flashback)**

_"Ugh...too bright" Ron groan out as he covered his eyes, shielding them from the bright sunlight as Dipsy simply looked around, not bothered by the bright light._

_After getting used to the light, Ron slowly removed his arm and looked around, seeing the way the ground looked. "Are those burn marks...and blood!?" Ron commented out as he walked towards one of the blood stains as Dipsy followed behind. As the blue tubby was examining the stain, he was startled when he heard Dipsy letting out small growls and whines and looks back to see the green tubby staring at something with a slight distressed expression. When Ron looked at where Dipsy was staring, he let out a gasp when he saw a spider-like red tubby and when he looked at Dipsy, he suddenly realized that the red tubby was probably one of the four tubbies that were living in the mainlands._

_Ron slowly reached out and grabbed Dipsy's arm, causing him to look down at the blue tubby, "It'll be alright Dipsy" Ron softly said which Dipsy slowly nodded and placed his hand on top of Ron's head in a slight comforting way, making Ron smile._

_But as Ron looked around, he was shocked to find the missing duo and started running towards them._

_"Walten!" he called out, but as he got close enough, Ron stopped when Tinky Winky let out a loud growl, warning him to stay back as he held the sleeping tubby close._

_Ron quickly raised his hands, showing the purple tubby that he meant no harm, but let out a low sigh when he heard growling from behind. "Dipsy stop" Ron firmly told the green tubby, whom instantly stop growling before turning his attention back to Tinky Winky, whom was baring his sharp teeth._

_"Tinky...its me Ron, remember?" Ron slowly said as Tinky Winky was quickly looking over him, slowly deciding whether or not the blue tubby was a threat. Soon enough, Tinky Winky slowly stop growling and nodded before looking down at the white tubby with a concern expression._

_Slowly, Ron moved closer and kneel down beside him and looked at Walten, noticing that the wound on his shoulder was showing signs of healing, but still need to be checked out. The blue tubby placed the bag down and pulled out a thick roll of bandage and look at Tinky Winky, "I need to cover the wound" Ron calmly said making the purple tubby looking at him before letting out a low grunt and nodded, letting Ron get closer and soon started to wrap Walten's injured shoulder._

_"Release me!" Ron quickly looked back to see Dipsy walking towards him, seemingly to be holding someone and instantly knew who it was._

_"Noo Noo" Ron called out as the cyborg was trying to get himself free, but the green tubby have a tight grip on the cyborg's left arm. Frowning a bit, Ron reached into the bag and pulled out a rope, "Bring him here" Ron asked Dipsy, whom instantly walk close and sat down, placing Noo Noo in front of him._

_Noo Noo simply growl at Ron, "Let me go" he growl out which didn't affect Ron as he raised his hand out to Noo Noo's neck, reaching around to the back of his neck and up to the hairline, pressing the near invisible button which instantly deactivated Noo Noo, putting him in sleep mode and started to tie his arms and legs._

_"There must be some kind of malfunction" Ron commented it mostly to himself._

_Suddenly his ears twitches when he picked up the faint sound of a helicopter and looked up to see the military helicopter coming from the distance and became a bit worried._

_"Stay here" Ron told the two infected before standing up and walking towards where the helicopter was starting to land, raising his arm a bit to protect his eyes from the harsh winds. After it landed, the door slid open and a few military guards stepped out along with the General, whom Ron recognized._

_"General Miles" Ron greeted with a nod which Miles nodded back before smiling, "At ease soldier" he said before becoming serious, "We had got a message from the station" Miles said, wanting an explanation which Ron started to explain the best as he could._

_After the explanation, Ron led the general to the two infected and Walten, but they couldn't get close enough to the white tubby as Tinky Winky held him close and growling at them._

_"Calm down Tinky, we can help Walten" Ron tried to explain, but the purple tubby growl at him causing Dipsy to growl back in retaliation._

_After nearly five minutes of trying to calm and explain to Tinky Winky, he wouldn't back down which resulted in having to use a strong tranquilizer on the purple tubby._

_"You sure this is safe Miles?" Ron asked the General whom nodded though looked a bit unsure, "I'm sure, hopefully he would be knocked out long enough for us to make it to the military base" Miles said before aiming the gun at the growling tubby and pulled the trigger which the dart had hit Tinky Winky's right shoulder, causing him to yelp out and instantly pulled the dart out, but it was too late._

_After a few seconds, Tinky Winky had passed out which the solders had immediately bound the purple tubby and brought them into the helicopter. Luckily Dipsy was easier to handle which Ron had handcuffed him, just for safety and the green tubby trusted him and followed him in the helicoptered._

**(End Flashback)**

"...and we're probably near the base" Ron finished explaining.

Humming a bit, Walten closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and started to sit up with Ron's help. Looking around, he saw Dipsy sitting on the other side, slightly playing with the handcuffs with a bored expression and beside him was a cage with Tinky Winky in, looking slightly awake, but looking a bit drugged.

"D-Did he cause any problems?" Walten asked which Ron shook his head, "No, after we got in the helicopter and placed him in the cage for safety reasons, he woke up though he's a bit unresponsive" the blue tubby explained.

"Maybe the infected blood burned the sedatives faster than a normal tubby" Walten explained which Ron nodded, trusting Walten's explanation.

Soon footsteps was heard beside them and they turn to see the General. "General Miles" Walten greeted with a nod. "At ease guardian" Miles said with a chuckle before sitting down. "As soon as we land, we have to bring the infected to the lab for simple observation" Miles told them, "Just for observation?" Walten asked him which Miles nodded, "Of course, we won't run any test on them" Miles told him.

Letting out a sigh, Walten simply lean against Ron, still feeling tired and watched Tinky Winky for a few minutes before faintly remember his dream and frown a bit.

_'What was that dream about?'_ he asked himself, trying to figure it out.

Xxxxxx

As soon as they landed, Walten and Ron were brought to the medical room while the infected were brought to the lab and Noo Noo was brought to the cells.

After getting checked up on, Walten and Ron were instructed to at least stay in the room for the night for observation which they agreed.

Soon enough both of them were in bed for the night and as Ron was sleeping away, Walten was laying on the bed, lost in thought.

_'What will happen now?'_ Walten thought, _'I hope Tinky is behaving...hopefully I could see him tomorrow'_ he thought before rolling to his side and closed his eyes to slowly fall asleep.

_'Will I have that dream again?'_

**Xxxxxx**

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**


End file.
